


Non-latin character word count

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Testing cyrillic word count</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-latin character word count

Будет ласковый дождь, будет запах земли.  
Щебет юрких стрижей от зари до зари,  
И ночные рулады лягушек в прудах.  
И цветение слив в белопенных садах;  
Огнегрудый комочек слетит на забор,  
И малиновки трель выткет звонкий узор.  
И никто, и никто не вспомянет войну  
Пережито-забыто, ворошить ни к чему  
И ни птица, ни ива слезы не прольёт,  
Если сгинет с Земли человеческий род  
И весна… и Весна встретит новый рассвет  
Не заметив, что нас уже нет.

Будет ласковый дождь (англ. There Will Come Soft Rains) — короткое двенадцатистрочное стихотворение американской лирической поэтессы Сары Тисдэйл, написанное в 1920 году.

Adding stuff and more stuff


End file.
